Hi Boo
by NovelistServant
Summary: After all these years, Sully get to go through the repaired door and has a chance to see his little girl again.


**AU where the white door was never fixed, until now...**

The white door with flowers on it stood strong and sturdy in its electric frame. A tiny hole stood out in the middle, one much like the hole in the old monster's heart. Scars and tears coated the door and it was seemingly old, another thing the two had in common. The last piece was pinched in between his claws and it was a wonder it didn't chatter he held it so tightly, clinging onto the only key to… to her.

The world was a different place now. A new industrial revolution sparked in Monstropolis thanks to the new CEO of Monsters Inc. Top scarer and close to breaking the all-time scare record, held by long standing champ, Heartscrabble, James P. Sullivan had the makings of a great monster. His family had been with the company for generations, about as long as the Waternooses, and his father, Bill Sullivan, had left behind a good career when he retired and it was written in the stars that his son should succeed as well.

College was a party, and a short one at that. There, he met his best-friend, his brother from another mother, Mike Wazowski. He wasn't scary, but he was intelligent and good in a pinch. Together they made the perfect scaring team. But one monster's greed and another's determination to succeed blinded them and it led to a little girl being taken from her family and forced into an alien world.

Funny enough, few times was she really scared. To her, it was an adventure! New friends, new food, a cool costume and she was even a hero! Sullivan, commonly called Sully, grew to love her and she did the same. They intrigued and showed each other new things and introduced them to new feelings and experiences. But, it wasn't meant to be. She had seen too much. She deserved to go home. With some time, she'd probably forget everything, including her new friends; after all, she was only two. That night was a painful one. Sully couldn't bear to let go, but he had no choice. When she opened that closet and found only clothes and a few toys, she cried herself to sleep until the sun rose and her parents found her safe and sound.

That was years ago. After Waternoose was unmasked and sent to life in prison for kidnapping, there was a rising fear of what would happen now. Waternoose had no family to inherit the factory and no one wanted to buy a company destined to fail. Monsters everywhere would lose power. If there was only one thing Sully took away from it all, though he learned so much, was that laughter was the answer.

He took it upon himself to take over the company, and after a year, the factory was unrecognizable. New monsters were hired for their comedy. Bigger canisters were made and energy was plentiful. This revolution affected many things. Many comedians suffering from lack of audience had jobs. New technology could be made now with unlimited power. The monsters skilled in scaring migrated to show business and Monsterwood made lots of money on a popular line of horror movies.

Sully grew to have a very good life. Never married, he became not only the owner of Monsters Inc., but Mike's best-man, a godfather, and his name would go down in history as Father of the Electrical Revolution. At a ripe age, he retired, unable to handle the stress and work anymore, wanting time to rest before his time was up.

Now he stood in front of the repaired door, his blue fur dulled and limp, hiding wrinkles; his blue eyes were tired; his horns nowhere close to a point. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, but it was a pain he was used to by now. Soon, one pain that had lasted for years would end. He hoped.

Like a piece in a puzzle, he slid the ship of wood into the door, praying it would work. The light turned red. The doorknob was old but not yet rusted. Sully grabbed hold gently and opened the door quietly as to not wake the resident or alert any adults. The door was pushed slowly and he peered in. Little had changed.

The white bed stood on the other side of the bedroom, the door to the haul on it's right. A basket of toys sat on a little table. It looked like someone had just cleaned before bed. New pictures made with crayons and paints covered the walls, no longer wall-papered but painted in a sky-blue that gave light to the room with the moon's luster. A bookshelf full of stories filled a wall and a dresser holding pajamas and bed-sheets stood next to the closet-door.

Sully smiled at the blue walls. His eyes moved slowly to the bed. A little bump poked out from the blankets and moved up and down slowly. A child slept soundly all snugged in bed, like a warm hug full of love, promising only sweet dreams. The old monster walked slowly, for that's the only way he could walk, and looked down silently at the bed.

It wasn't her. She had light-brown hair that fell into messy curls as she slept. She wore a baby-blue nightgown to bed and looked almost three. Sully's heart broke of disappointment and he sighed through his nose. How could he have been so foolish, so _blind_? She was all grown up, she wasn't a little girl anymore. It was most likely that she moved out, maybe even had a family. Where ever she was, she wasn't here, and he had no reason to stay.

Sully turned away with tears in his eyes in remembrance of her and started to walk back for the factory. He was slower with every step he took. A rising pain in his chest grew until it roared like a lion. It wasn't heartache, no it was something else. Something was wrong! He tripped over his feet from the pain and fell painfully on the floor by the corner. He could feel the bruises forming under his skin and his fur kept blood was spilling from cuts made on his easily-hurt old body.

The child had woken up with a jolt and looked down at the stranger from her bed. She jumped down, startled and afraid, but knew that he needed help. She did not scream, but went to her bedroom-door, opened it, and ran down the dark hallway.

Sully tried to get up and run out of the room, but he was in too much pain and agony. He was too weak and tired to lift himself. This was it. He had just ruined everything! He would die here and a door would be left open to the monster world for the parents to find and call the authorities. Prosperous times were coming to a close, and all because he was under the false illusion that he could ever see her again. She grew up, but clearly he never did.

Footsteps could be heard. This was it. He closed his eyes in fear. The little girl had her mother by the hand and pointed to the visitor on the floor. Sully could hear the mother gasp, but was surprised to hear more footsteps as she approached and got down on her knees. He forced himself to pried open his eyes and face whatever lied ahead.

The mother had jet-black hair and browns eyes that swam in tears. Her hair went down to her shoulders and was parted a little to her left. Her bangs didn't stop at her eyebrows like they used to and was now as long as the rest of her hair and stayed out of her face. A hand covered her mouth from the gasp.

When she saw that Sully still lived, for the time being, she edged closer and held his head gently with soft hands and looked at him in silence. Her daughter stood and watched, sensing how much this meant to her mother.

She never did forget. When her parents woke up to find her waiting for breakfast, they called off the missing-child search, and with no leads of where she was for twenty-four hours, they were forced to assume she went off on a little journey into the city and found her way back home. She was kept under a careful watch and stayed mostly to herself, having no siblings or friends to talk to. She grew up to be a vet and she married a marine, who wasn't home right now.

Her memory wasn't perfect. After all, she was only two. But she remembered the touch of his fur for the longest time. She always remembered his eyes and how they nearly cried; she didn't understand why that night, but when she was older she understood. She didn't know why, she didn't know of anyone else. That didn't matter. She never forgot his eyes, and his name.

"Kitty?" She muttered, trying to remain composed for his sake.

He smiled, a true smile, for the first time in a long time. At long last, after thirty years, he was with his adoptive daughter again, the girl he adopted into his heart.

"Hi, Boo." Sully breathed.

He watched tears roll down her cheeks as he faded away, both a mixture of joy and grief. The last thing he felt was what he assumed was a kiss on the forehead. And then everything went black.


End file.
